All In Good Business
by whenlovesurvives123
Summary: After a year under Uchiha Madara and Yamanaka Ino's care, Sakura transformed from a modest girl to the most revered dominatrix in Tokyo underground. Despite her high status and ability to make any man bow down to her, she can't seem to get one annoying masochist to take her seriously and his name is Hidan.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi guys so this is my second Naruto Fanfic and it definitely won't be my last one. Despite the beginning this story is in fact a HidaSaku story. This fic along with Taming A Wildcat were actually supposed to be lengthy stories but I don't think I'll be able to write another long fanfiction. I did that once and it sucked the life out of me eventually and made me have writers block for four whole months (on wattpad the story I'm referring to has 65 chapters, on AO3 it has 45 both are incomplete and I don't know when if ever I'll complete it)**

"You know we do not have time for this tonight." Madara said firmly as he reclined on his leather sofa. He swirled a glass of wine in his hand, the ruby liquid licking the interior of the cup as he spoke.

Through his inky strands he gazed upon the pink haired beauty before him. His dark eyes climbing up her sensual form appreciatively. Despite the way he fixed his eyes upon the red lace she wore, he knew he wouldn't let this moment go beyond a simple strip tease. She had a job to do and he wasn't about to get in the way of her executing it.

Unfortunately for him, the pink haired minx wasn't in the mood to indulge in responsibilities. It's been awhile since she last drank from the cup of passion, feasted her eyes upon his ethereal beauty and allow herself to dabble in her lust.

Juggling a night job and med school made it nearly impossible for her to spend some much needed time with her boss.

The moment she finished up all of her assignments she squandered no time in racing to his house only to be rejected by him. But she wasn't about to back down. One rule Madara taught her was to always take control of the situation even if the probabilities seemed hopeless.

So as she took a step closer to him, she purred, "I don't see why not." She took another calculated step, swaying her hips in an ostentatious display of sexuality, another trick he taught her.

She continued. "We can play all we want." Arriving by his side she dropped to her knees and feathered a gloved hand up the angry bulge throbbing in his pants. She heard him suck in a sharp breath and smiled, knowing her endeavors were having an affect on him.

As her hand glided up his chiseled washboard of abs, she lowered her face between his legs. The moment their eyes locked, she placed a chaste kiss upon his imprisoned manhood. She whispered, "don't you want to play Madara-sama?"

"As tempting as that sounds you have a job to do Sakura-san." He said, sticking to his unwavering resolve.

Clicking her tongue, she climbed onto his lap, positioning her pantied covered sex over his raging erection. She ground her hips into his, forcing a hiss from his lips. "But I've worked all week last week, don't I deserve a break?" The pinkette whined, burying her face where Madara's neck met his shoulder, kissing and nibbling the flesh.

"Yes you do but not tonight." Madara spoke.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know I could just turn down my client if I wanted to."

"You don't want to turn down this one. Tonight's client is Hidan."

She shook her head. "Hidan's that foul-mouthed irritating one that nobody likes am I right?" Sakura asked. Madara just looked at her. She didn't need any verification at this point, she catered to that white haired masochist far too many times to forget him. "Explain why I wouldn't want to turn him down again?"

"Because he's willing to pay 3,312,090 yen for threes hours of your time." Sakura nearly fell off of his lap in astonishment.

She gasped. "Why so much?"

"He's scheduled to attend business overseas after tonight and won't be back for six months. And according to him he needs a certain pinkette to satiate him enough to get through those months."

The girl snorted. "Well he can find some other pinkette wherever he's going. There are more than enough dommes in this world."

Madara wrapped his arms tightly around her. "But none as good as you." He complimented her before burying his face in her hair and catching a wisp of her flowery scent. The sweet aroma of spring and life still clung to her like perfume.

Despite her conversion to the more darker side of human desires, her body still produced that scent, as though trying to cling to whatever remained of her innocence.

Madara grinned wickedly. That innocence was thrown into the grave the moment she came to him for employment all those months ago.

The silence ended the moment the girl opened her mouth. "You mean nobody is as foolish as me to give someone as rude as him even a fraction of their time. Not even Ino provides him with her services anymore."

"Yes but with the money he's giving you in addition to the money from your previous clients, you'll have more than enough to pay off all of your school expenses." He rationalized. "Don't turn away this opportunity just to be with me. You'll get your reward in time, but for now you have thirty minutes to get ready. He will be at the Grand Hyatt Tokyo hotel's penthouse suite."

With a heavy sigh she acquiesced to his desires and climbed off of his lap. _I put on my best lingerie for nothing._ She brood, making her way to the guest room's bathroom. Her bathroom.

Flicking on the switch, a flash of fluorescent light flooded the enormous space that just screamed opulence. She feathered her now gloveless hands over the smooth granite countertop and took in her reflection through the mirror.

It has been exactly two months since she last spoke to her parents. Since she last smiled and laughed with them. She wondered if they thought of her as much as she thought of them. Shaking her head the pinkette banished the thoughts. She had no time to indulge in sentimental memories.

They disowned her. That's their problem not hers.

After a minute she gathered her makeup supplies and set out to change her appearance once again. By this time the procedure was almost robotic, having applied her makeup thousands of times since her employment.

A smile threatened to break her concentration. It felt like ages ago that she was in this same bathroom fumbling with Ino's kohl eyeliner. Back then she felt like a child trying to play dress up.

Sometimes she still felt that way but the thought wasn't as prominent as it used to be. During her first week as a dominatrix Ino had to do her make up for her. Even Madara applied it for her a few times. Till this day she still wondered where he learned his cosmetic skills.

Escaping her thoughts, Sakura ventured to the guest room and already saw a leather suit laid out on the bed for her. She observed the costume, impressed with Madara's selection before throwing it on.

The leather clung to her body like a second skin. Its smooth flawless surface shone as the overhead light reflected and bent upon its form. She toyed with the large diamond opening positioned over her chest, giving anyone and everyone a generous view of her cleavage.

The cat suit felt more like a leather one-piece bathing suit since it lacked legs. But Sakura made up for its shortcomings with fishnet stockings and thigh high leather high heel boots.

She walked gracefully towards the mirror, giving herself a once over before venturing into the living room. She captured Madara's gaze the moment she did.

"Take the Lamborghini Veneno there." Madara said, tossing her the keys and handing her her bulky suitcase filled with 'toys'. "I have business to attend to downtown so leave the Rolls Royce."

"Will you be here by the time I get back?" Sakura asked. Her heart fluttered when he gathered her smaller form and pressed her firmly to his toned body. Already she could feel her desire for him swirl within her loins.

Leaning closer he pressed his lips to her ear. "No." He answered. "But feel free to begin without me. I want you nice and wet by the time I get back." He whispered sending thrills to surge through her entire body like electric currents.

She groaned, pressing against him and nibbling on his earlobe. "I already am." She wanted nothing more than for him to rip the clothes off of her body and take her then and there. She practically shivered with the need.

"Behave yourself." He ordered. "You will get your treat in due time now go."

Releasing her he led the girl through the door and closed it behind her. Sakura rolled her eyes. _He couldn't even give me a quickie at least._ She sulked before exiting the highrise and venturing to the garage. Instantly a sea of luxury cars met her eyes. It was a view she would've never seen had she not took Ino up on her offer last year, her offer to meet her mystery employer.

Sashaying through the space she found Madara's crimson luxury car. She hopped in and thrust the key into the ignition. The inferno beast purred and rumbled to life around her. Fastening her nimble fingers around the steering wheel, she slammed her foot on the gas petal and zoomed out of the garage.

Twenty minutes later she arrived to her destination. She tipped a bell boy to park her car safely before venturing into lobby. The moment she did all chatter gradually dipped into silence. Everyone's eyes were glued in her direction.

The pinkette smiled. After being subjected to other people's scrutiny millions of time this past year it no longer affected her. Her cheeks no longer sported a rosy hue of embarrassment and her eyes remained dry of tears.

A typhoon of whispers suddenly erupted with each step she took. But she shook it off. She had a job to do and loans to pay off.

Walking towards the elevators, she took one to the top floor. The Penthouse suite. With a ding the elevator doors opened, exposing her to the grandiose living quarters beyond its walls.

Pulling the suitcase behind her, Sakura walked into the master bedroom and was met with her client's back facing her, his eyes glued to the view of the city below.

"It took you long enough." Hidan groused. "I'm paying you by the fucking hour. You could at least try to get here earlier, seriously."

Sakura was a famous and well revered domme. With one look alone she could get any man to drop to his knees. It didn't matter if he was powerful or weak, they all dissolve into pathetic mewling messes by the time she's done with them.

Yet despite her intimidating reputation, Hidan still toyed with her like catnip. She found that she couldn't fight as hard as she would like when around him. He was a special masochist, one that derived pleasure out of every and any obscene act. The girl threw everything she got at him. He practically exhausted all of her methods.

So instead of being a fear-inducing sexy domme, she became nothing more than an irritated woman on the brink of losing control whenever she gave him her services.

 _The pay better be worth it._ She thought.

With an irritated sigh she folded her arms and glared daggers into his back. "Shall we begin? Or would you rather we bicker for hours. Either way I still get paid."

"Might as well get this show on the road then, right pinkie?" the girl huffed at the pet name.

"I'm so glad you're a masochist." She said. "I'll enjoy beating the living shit out of you tonight."

 **AUTHOR's NOTES: Just like my other story I won't be posting the rest of the chapters on this website. But you guys are free to follow it on AO3. I'm currently not working on it since I want to finish TAWC, which has two chapters left to go, before I tackle this one again. More than likely this story will be two to three chapters in length.**


End file.
